


The Outside View

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Outsider, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Archer didn't expect quite this when they rescued the Betazoid ship.





	The Outside View

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caught up! This one was posted at TDE just today.

Archer chooses Trip to accompany him to the stranded Betazoid ship and ignores the comments about Trip’s history with alien women. Trip’s said he doesn’t mind much, and if he did he could always stop them, so why break with tradition?

So when all five women (and two men) on board make passes at Archer while remaining friendly yet professional with Trip, Archer has to pull their captain aside and ask.

“You wouldn’t see it,” she says, “but it’s clear he belongs to another. He might as well have her name tattooed on his face.”

Well. He'd figured as much.


End file.
